criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Futuristic Hauntings
Plot The team arrived at Elmer’s Avenue at Colace Law Services to talk with Eliot Colace, the former Judge’s brother. The team headed to the head office where they found the room completely serene and dark. The team switched on the light and saw Eliot, lying dead on the floor, with his body burnt to a crisp. They sent the body to Martin, who said that the victim suffered burns from fires fueled by kerosene. The material used to ignite the victim was a cigarette, but as Eliot’s lungs were pristine, the killer smoked. The team also searched the avenue, where they found evidence that the killer purchased the kerosene from a nearby shop. The team went to the shop and asked the owner, Macy Blue. The team found further evidence to suspect the janitor Jennifer Moore and the judge candidate, Liona. The team was later informed that Eliot was affiliated with his brother’s death. They went to the courthouse to find out about this and found proof that some Rex Cyrus and Jaden Bryce might be connected to the deed. They interrogated them but the two did not answer. At last, Macy was found to be the killer. She tried to deny but at last confessed that she had bought the kerosene to the offices. She said that she was ordered by two men to convince Eliot to send the hostage to them. The team asked them who the hostage was but she didn’t know. When Eliot became too hard to convince, she sprayed Kerosene on him and watched him burn as she flickered a cigarette on him. They took her to court where the judge announced her life imprisonment. The team also got on to the mystery of the two men. The team searched the office for more clues, and found out old documents. It said that the victim was affiliated with Maya Landon for 21 years. He had ordered his brother to do jobs for her, which he felt a victim to. They also learned that he was sending money to DigiLife and many other sister companies which were affiliated with Maya. The team also learned that he had held Denise captive until today, when two men took her away. The team then found out that the two men were Rex and Jaden. The team talked to the two and they said that they had been transfering money and doing all the job for the King for the last 12 years. They had left Denise at Central Park. The team handed the two misfits to the authorities and headed to Central Park, where they found a tablet. The tablet was of Sabrina Sullivan, which contained various emails for Eliot. The CEO, when asked, said that she knew nothing and that she had never suspected anything. The team also found Denise’s bag, which contained addresses to a certain church in the small town of Nyonley. The team geared up their cars and headed to Nyonley. Summary Victim * Eliot Colace (Found burnt in Law Offices) Weapon * Kerosene Killer * Macy Blue Suspects Macy Blue Shop Owner Profile and Appearance Jennifer Moore Janitor Profile and Appearance Liona Love Candidate Profile and Appearance Jaden Bryce Suspected Conspirator Profile and Appearance Rex Cyrus Court Clerk Profile and Appearance Killer's Profile *The killer jogs *The killer reads To Kill a Hummingbird *The killer smokes *The killer has soot on clothes *The killer has AB+ blood Crime Scenes